


Fear, and what it does.

by kiitos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Mini Fic, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4, Episode 6 - What Cas saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear, and what it does.

A terrified Dean was an unnerving experience, even for an angel. So Castiel watched from far off plains as his newest interest scratched the skin off his arms and jumped at shadows, it was… very odd.

“Dean.” He said as calmly as he could as he blinked into Dean’s field of perception. The fear in the human’s eyes was deeply unsettling and Castiel found himself wishing he could take it away as easily as he had caused it.

But there was nothing to be done, Dean was seeing monsters and not the angel that wanted to help. So, Castiel left him, and as he resumed his distant vigil, wondered why his chest had suddenly begun to ache. 


End file.
